Question: $\begin{cases} f(1)=15 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1) \cdot n \end{cases}$ $f(2)=$
Explanation: ${f(2)}={f(1)}\cdot 2={15} \cdot 2={30}$ $f(2)=30$